pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak is a Pokémon reasearcher and a former Pokémon Trainer, also Ash's main rival. History Gary and Ash used to be friends, but Gary became Ash's rival as a child when they broke an old Poké Ball and both wanted to become Pokémon Trainers. At the age of 10, Gary recieved a Squirtle from his grandfather, Professor Oak. He then had a cheerleading group follow him with a limosine. Eventually, Squirtle evolved into a Blastoise and Gary captured over 200 Pokémon. Kanto They encountered each other several times, and Gary obtained 10 Gym Badges. He then challenged Giovanni at the Gym at Viridian City in The Battle of the Badge. At first, Gary was winning, using his Nidoking and Arcanine to wipe out Giovanni's Golem and Kingler, but then Giovanni unleashed Mewtwo on him and defeated them both. However, this defeat didn't change his arrogance. He watched Ash beat Team Rocket in Showdown at the Poké-Corral, and later advanced to the Top 32 in the Pokémon League. However, he lost to a powerful Pokémon Trainer called Melissa and was forced to leave the Pokémon League. This also made him realize he needed to change himself. He returned in A Tent Situation, where he defeat Team Rocket's Pokémon with his Nidoqueen. He then had his first battle with Ash and won using his Eevee. He then leaves for the Johto region. Johto Gary rents a Hoothoot from Hagatha and makes his way through a forest, all the way to obtaining 8 more badges and entering the Johto League. His Eevee also evolves into an Umbreon and he enters the Silver Conference. He advances to the Top 16 in the Conference, and he used his Nidoqueen, Magmar, Arcanine, Scizor, Golem and Blastoise against Ash. However, Ash beat him when Charizard defeated Blastoise. Gary then decided to give up on being a trainer and become a researcher instead. He gave Ash the Poké Ball, but when Gary left all his Pokémon but Blastoise at Professor Oak's Laboratory, Ash returned it to him and Gary left. The Aerodactyl project Gary joins Dora and Jared on Sayda Island on a new project: reviving extinct Pokémon. Gary infuses a fossilized Pokémon Egg with an Old Amber he found in Grampa Canyon, reviving an Aerodactyl. Professor Oak and Tracey arrive on Sayda Island and try to stop it from crossing the sea and wreaking havoc on the people in town. However, it is soon revealed it doesn't want to leave. Gary then uses his Umbreon and Dodrio to stop Butch and Cassidy from taking it. Sinnoh Gary then gives the Aerodactyl to Crystal to take care of and moves to the Sinnoh region to uncover new Fossils. He then starts to work for Professor Rowan, creating a nature reserve to protect several Shieldon, but returns to Kanto in Home is Where the Start Is, where he battles Ash using his Electivire. Electivire then defeats Ash's Pikachu and Gary returns to Sinnoh. In Ill-Will Hunting!, he meets up with Ash, Dawn and Brock and they help him protect the Shieldon from J. He later then finds Ash's Gligar in Fighting Fear With Fear! and helps him train. He later gives Ash a Razor Fang that later causes Gligar to evolve into Gliscor. He then leaves for Lake Valor to look for Azelf. When J drops a Galactic Bomb onto Lake Valor, Gary uses Umbreon and Electivire to try to stop her, but they are defeated by Saturn. He later takes posession of the Adamant Orb and Lustorus Orb and promises to return them to Professor Carolina. Pokémon Since the very start of his own journey, Gary has shown exceptional skill as a Pokémon Trainer, catching and training an astonishing number and variety of strong Pokémon in a short period of time, losing battles very infrequently. However, since retiring as a Pokémon Trainer to become a researcher, it isn't known if he continues to catch new Pokémon often. On Hand At Professor Oak's Laboratory Temporary In the games ''Pokémon Yellow Version Blue Gary has a game counterpart, Blue. Like Gary, Blue is arrogant and is the rival of Red. He becomes the Champion, but loses to Red. Pokémon Puzzle League Gary also appears in ''Pokémon Puzzle League, where he is the first opponent faced. He uses a Nidoran♀, Krabby and Growlithe. He later becomes one of the Puzzle League Elite Four and uses Nidoqueen, Kingler and Arcanine. After Ash defeats him, he is not seen again. He is also playable with Nidoran♀, Growlithe and Krabby. Category:Rivals Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Champions